


The man in the ally way

by Jax_Ship



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death, Fluff, Kinky Shit, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Ship/pseuds/Jax_Ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As L walks down the dark Streets of Japan he stumbles across an odd scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man in the ally way

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction and it's probably going to be shit but I'll try and make it good or at least as good as I can do!

L walked down the streets of Japan, trying to get to his favorite sweet shop before it closed for the night. As he walked he heard a scream for one of the ally ways. He ran to where the scream came from only to be shocked at what he saw in the ally way.  
"Aw, is the big man scared of the little man now. We'll do fucking hu, I was scared of the shit you did to me but I didn't shit my pants!"  
L just stared at the men not believing what he was seeing, this small man had scared this huge man who could easily snap his neck.  
"P-please dddon't kill m-me!" the man sobbed at the smaller man.  
"Well to fucking late dipshit." the small on said in a stoic voice as he shot him in the head. Blood splattered all over the walls and floor of the ally, wall the man just laughed at the dead man laying in a pool of his own blood. L just look at the man with his same look of nothing ness, he was about to talk to the man but he talked first,  
"Heyyyyyyy L long time no see!"


End file.
